


Finish What We Started

by pennyinthepool



Series: A Holiday Reunion Series [2]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Missing Scene, Sexy Times, Smut, covinsky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennyinthepool/pseuds/pennyinthepool
Summary: The missing scene from the final chapter of "A Holiday Reunion".After Peter professes his love for Lara Jean, they finish what they started in Gabe's bathroom on New Year's Eve.
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Series: A Holiday Reunion Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Finish What We Started

The cold air suddenly didn’t seem as chilly as it gently blew through the curly tendrils of Lara Jean’s up do. She leaned back into her love’s chest and pulled his arms around her. The electricity of his jacket’s thick wool stood at attention against her silky dress. She sighed and looked up at his flushed face. “I do have one more question for you though.”

“Yeah?” Peter sighed expecting the worst. After the romantic whirlwind declaration of love in front of their entire high school reunion, he felt relieved to be with just Lara Jean. He would have stayed sitting on this bench with her bench forever if she wanted to. He didn’t want anything to ruin this perfect moment.

“Want to finish what we started in the bathroom at Gabe’s house?”

Peter’s eyes shot open. “What?”

She giggled and pushed herself off his chest. “I said what I said.”

Peter cupped her face and pulled her lips to his. Both smiling through the kiss. Lara Jean began a fit of giggles. “Does that mean yes?”

“Covey.” He kissed her jubilantly before springing up and putting his hand out for her. She felt like she had hearts in her eyes and she grabbed his hand.

* * *

They raced through the winding hallways of the vintage hotel. “Peter!” she shrieked when he started running too fast for her in heels. Peter spun her around, his hands encompassing her waist. His lips started kissing up her jaw. He playfully kissed all over her face, allocating small murmurs of delight from Lara Jean. Their lips finally met. The exuberance radiating from both of them was so gleefully genuine, like kids in their first adventure of love. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away. “Room.” She watched as his face broke into a wide smile.

They reached the lobby. Peter looked from the counter to Lara Jean. “Meet you at the bar in 5.”. He delicately put his hand under her chin and leaned her into his lips for a sweet kiss. Her eyes batted open as she nodded. She watched him approach the very tall hotel concierge before sauntering to the bar. She could still hear the last of the music from the reunion as she leaned up against the dark wood bar.

“What can I get ya?” A woman in a black bowtie asked from behind the bar.

“An Old Fashioned, a Manhattan, and two shots of Fireball.” The bartender nodded. She smiled and looked over her shoulder to see if she could see him. She felt like she never wanted him out of her sight, just happy to know that he was just as obsessed with her as she was with him.

The bartender brought her the drinks. Lara Jean smiled and brought the sophisticated wide bulbed cocktail glass to her lips. Just at that moment, she felt Peter’s hand slide against her waist. She turned her head to him with a smirk. “I love it when you do that.” She whispered in his ear.

“I know.” He picked up one of the shots and held it to hers. “You told me when you were red wine drunk.” He clinked their glasses and felt the whisky race down his throat.

“I did what?” she questioned, taking a shot of her own.

“That night we went up to Lookout Park, you drank over a bottle of wine. We played Marry, Fuck, Kill, and you told me that when I rest my hands right here,” He patted them against her waist and hips, “that you wanted to rip my clothes off.” He kissed her shoulder.

“How bold of drunk me?” she smirked.

“Why do you think I’ve been doing it, literally any chance I could.” He breathed as she leaned her back against him as he traced circles and hearts into the curvature of her waist. A small moan escaped her. She turned around to face him. “Room. Now.”

* * *

The door clicked and Peter pulled the card away. He held the door open for her. She slowly walked past him into the room, holding her uncomfortable heels in her hands. “Holy shit… you didn’t need to…” she was speechless over their massive suite.

Peter massaged her shoulders from behind in the dimly lit room. “Only the best for you, Covey.” He placed a small kiss on her neck. Lara Jean leaned her head to the side, giving him more real estate. She felt flutters in her stomach as he gently sucked up and down her neck. “I need this to be off.” She moaned restlessly, dropping her shoes to the ground.

He slowly pushed down her jacket off, revealing her naked shoulders. She slid it the rest of the way onto the ground. She turned to him, his eyes searched over her upper half. She felt electric as his hot breath danced over her bust. She reached up for the collar of his suit jacket and traced his chest before bringing it down his arms. His hitched breath as she did, made her feel like she just performed the perfect magic trick. His mouth raced back to her body, slowly licking along the dip between her shoulders and collar bone. Her head rolled back in pleasure.

She reached up, tenderly kissing his lips. His long fingers scratched down her neck and back, urging for more. Her hands moved into his curls as the kiss intensified.

Peter started at the buttons of his shirt while walking them further into the room. His chest, now fully revealed, pressed into the smooth silk of her dress. His hands wandered her body up and down. He felt the hem of her dress and pushed it up her thighs. His surprisingly well-manicured nails left traces up her defined legs.

She moaned through the kiss as she felt his hands closer to the special area. She felt her heart rate pick up. Suddenly her dress began to feel too tight as her chest heaved towards him. She needed to get it off now. LJ pulled away from him and turned around. “Zipper?” she caught her breath.

“Whatever you say.” He slowly worked his hands down her spine until he reached the top of her dress. He delicately undid the hook and eye and slid down the zipper. He held his breath as he realized she wasn’t wearing a bra. He saw LJ take a deep breath as his hands continued down her curves. He followed the long zipper down the curve of her butt. He leaned down to kiss down her spine.

Her legs went jelly. Lara Jean used all her might to turn and pull him up so she could look him in the eyes. She lustfully lifted the spaghetti straps of her dress, teasing him, knowing that he would fight to keep his eyes locked with hers.

The dress fell to the floor in one swift motion. She stepped out of the puddle it made on the floor. “Whoa.” He exasperated. She tried to fight her smile. Usually she would want to be covered by this point. But with Peter, she longed for him to know all of her.

A moment held heavy in the air. Lara Jean stood silently for a moment before slowly walking forward to him. She ran her hands along his torso. She methodically and slowly unbuttoned his pants, not breaking any eye contact as she did it. She was almost daring him to look away. She felt a chill avalanche down his body as her small hands palmed his member through his boxers.

He could no longer resist her. In a swift motion, he pulled her to him by the thigh, one leg wrapping around his waist. “Oh.” She gasped. He grabbed her other leg and kissed her hungrily as he walked them to the bed. He laid her down, breathing heavily. He looked at an almost naked Lara Jean scoot up on the bed. Her eyes burning for him. He let her sit in anticipation for a moment longer. “Peter.” She begged.

He slid his fingers under the band of his boxer briefs and slid them down quickly before launching onto the bed with her. He rolled on top of her and smiled looking down at her sweet face. “I love you.”

“Show me how.” She smirked, pulling him in for a hearty kiss. Their mouths danced across each other. There was a natural way between them. No fighting for dominance or awkwardness. Both of them could have stayed in this moment forever.

Peter broke away and kissed down her body slowly. He worked down her neck, devouring every centimeter of skin. He trailed his tongue lower, circling around her breasts. His lips capturing every bead of sweat in the valley between her breasts. She threw her head against the grey leather headboard in complete pleasure. Her moans made his heart beat faster. His fingers danced around one nipple while his tongue enraptured the other. “Oh fuck.” She breathed heavily. Peter smiled widely as he moved up to kiss her again. His large sturdy hands cupped her flushed face. She was amazed how safe she felt in his hands. She felt his member press against her underwear. She felt the breath rush out of her body. “I love you.” 

Peter’s hands made their way down to her hips. He slipped his hands under the hem of her lacy underwear. “Do you have a-” she gasped as his palms pressed against her lower abdomen.

“Yeah, take those off. I gotta go find my pants.” He kissed her on the forehead before leaping off the bed to find the condom in the back pocket of his pants. His gazelle like spring into the front room of the hotel put Lara Jean into a laughing fit as she slid her underwear off. She held them in her hands until Peter re-entered the room.

“Got it.” He jogged back in. She sling shot her black underwear at him with a giggle.

“Oh, that’s what you want to do.” He smiled and pushed a damn curl off his forehead. He jumped back onto the bed with a hoof.

Lara Jean giggled as he rolled over to get to the other side of the bed. She watched as he fidgeted with the wrapper and roll it on. He turned to her and smiled. She ran her fingers down his jawline lovingly and pushed back his hair. “I love you.” She felt the weight of his body push down on her as he kissed her again.

He felt heat rising within him, no longer able to hide how aroused he was. “Lara Jean.” He cried.

“Peter.” She moaned into his ear. “Please.”

That was everything he needed to hear. He looked down at her with a new fire in his eyes. He kissed down her body once again before stopping above her area. He saw her took a deep breath before kissing around her folds. She was already wet. Peter caressed her, wanting her to have all the pleasure in the world. Her moans echoed in the room, driving him crazy.

He pulled away, wrapping her legs around his waist. He looked at her one last time for assurance before going into her. She gasped as she felt him sliding into her, reaching up to kiss him. She needed to feel him close in every way at this moment. A wave of pleasure rushed over her as he slowly pumped in and out. “Peter!” her breath hitched.

Their rhythm became faster. Peter held her thighs to get a new angle that made Lara Jean go wild, bucking into him. “KAVINSKY!” she squealed in delight, getting closer to her peak. Their bodies moved together, she loved feeling all of him inside of her. Her hands tangled themselves in his curls, knowing it was his favorite.

“I’m gonna—” She breathed heavily.

“Me too.” He huffed. “Cum for me Covey.” He whispered in his raspy tone.

“UHH!” she screamed out riding her orgasm, hips moving wildly around him. He let out a loud groan as he also came.

He rolled off her, resting his head on a pillow. He turned his head to her and examined every feature of her face. Eyes still closed, cheeks flushed, lips swollen and red. She blinked her eyes open, turning her face to him. A dumb smile across his face. She leaned in to kiss him.

“We definitely should have done that earlier.” She laughed, her breathing going back to normal.

“Don’t remind me.” He brought his arms around her, kissing her forehead. She wiggled in his arms, getting herself comfortable before pulling away and hopping out of the bed. “Where are you going?” he groaned.

“Got to pee.” She smiled playfully, skipping into the bathroom.

He sat up against the headboard of the bed, rubbing his eyes, convinced this had all been a dream. His heart still beating fast, part of him couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

“Peter!” he heard from the other side of a wall.

“You okay?” he yelled back.

An opening in the wallpapered wall folded open like a window, revealing Lara Jean standing in a jacuzzi bath tub.

“Oh, that is classy.” He snarked. “This is what you pay the big bucks for.”

She switched on the water and looked back at him. “Round 2 in the tub?” Lara Jean cocked her head sexily.

Peter jerked out of bed, jumping through the opening, throwing his arms around her while she burst out into a fit of giggles. “You never need to ask me twice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all asked for this! I hope it doesn't disappoint. This is my first time writing a scene like this without the other context around it.  
> Thank you for all the love for this series. Your comments & kudos make my heart sing!


End file.
